


Blame The Tequila

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boss Magnus Bane, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Office AU, drunk decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: Alec took a sip of his coffee as he tapped on the message inbox and nearly spat it back out again at the sight that greeted him.  He had to be dreaming, hallucinating, because that…that wasn’t Mark’s name at the top.  Alec blinked a few times, even put down his coffee to pinch himself, but nothing changed.  It still wasn’t Mark’s name.It was Magnus’.He’d sent the message to Magnus Bane.  He’d sent a flirty shirtless picture to his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this wasn't supposed to be so long. Basically, this was inspired by a tumblr post, one which I cannot find now but is basically a misunderstanding office AU (if I find it again i'll put it here). But yeah, this was supposed to be maybe 1000-1500 words then backstory happened. 
> 
> (I also have no idea how law firms work and it wasn't important enough to the plot really for me to find out)
> 
> Enjoy!

For the first 21 years of his life, Alec had been prepared to one day take over the family business – the Lightwood law firm.  As the oldest, it had been what was expected of him and although he’d never had much of a passion for law, he’d accepted his fate.  His parents had had his life planned out for him the moment he was born and apart from some daydream fantasies, he’d been okay with that.  In fact, he’d even been at the point where he was ready to marry a girl just because that’s what his old-fashioned parents wanted from him. 

Alec had never realised just how unhappy he’d been until he’d hit his breaking point and he’d ended up spilling the truth to his parents.  As expected, neither Maryse nor Robert took kindly to the fact he was gay or that his real dream was to have his own photography business.  Though the resulting argument still ranked high in the list of the worst moments of his life, the freedom Alec had been granted once he decided he no longer cared what his parents thought had been incredible. 

And honestly, Alec hadn’t even meant to get a job at his parent’s rival company, Bane and Fell, but he couldn’t deny it had been a satisfying last ‘fuck you’. 

Everyone knew the history behind Bane and Fell.  It was the typical story of two kids who started from nothing and yet somehow managed to create one of the most successful law firms in all of Brooklyn.  It was one of the reasons his parents hated them so much.  Before Bane and Fell, Lightwood had been in the number one spot, just as it had been for generations.  For Bane and Fell to become just as popular as them in the span of 10 years...Alec had been treated to more than one rant about them while growing up. 

Alec would never have even thought to apply there if it hadn’t been for Jace’s girlfriend Clary.  As she’d pointed out, the pay would be better and he did have the knowledge required.  It would get Umbra, the name he’d chosen for his business, up and running much quicker and considering Alec didn’t really have the luxury of being fussy where he worked, he’d decided he might as well give it a shot.  He went with low expectations, certain that he’d be ignored flat out because of his name, but somehow he’d been offered a position.  Sure, it wasn’t an important or difficult job but it was more than he could have hoped for after essentially derailing his life.  And, more importantly, Alec was actually happy.  Yeah the work was a bit dull and his poor social skills made it difficult for him to make friends with his colleges but it was a job Alec had gone for himself, not one he’d been given by his parents.  It was Alec finally taking control of his own life and it felt amazing, empowering…even if some days were akin to torture.

Torture in the form of Magnus Bane. 

Alec had been prepared to never see Magnus Bane or Ragnor Fell.  Considering how far down he was in the pecking order he doubted either of them even knew his name and honestly, Alec had been fine with that.  It was just the way business worked. 

Alec learnt on his second day that that was not the case at all.  At least, not with Magnus Bane. 

It had been nearing 12 and Alec had been about to take his break when there’d been a sudden shift in the air that had sent the hair on the back of his neck standing upright.  When he’d looked up, he’d been faced with the most stunning man he’d ever seen.  With inappropriately tight pants, a well-fitted cream and black polka dot shirt and sharp, intelligent eyes that _had_  to have some kind of make-up around them well…if Alec hadn’t already accepted he was gay he would have right then. 

And that wasn’t the end of it.  Not only was Magnus beautiful but Alec found out very quickly that he actually cared about each and every one of his employees, going around to speak to all of them, remembering little anecdotes.  Alec had been certain that Magnus would miss him out, what with him being new, but that certainty became less and less the closer Magnus got.  Alec had felt the sweat build up every time Magnus’ gaze drifted towards him, as if checking he was still there.

Alec would never forget his first words to Magnus. 

“So, Lightwood huh, you wouldn’t happen to be related to Maryse Lightwood by any chance, would you?”  Magnus had asked good-naturedly as he’d leant against Alec’s desk.  Alec, his brain too hung up on the fact that Magnus was clearly wearing lip-gloss as no lips could be that naturally shiny, didn’t think things through before replying and so what ended up leaving his mouth was;

“I promise I’m not a spy.”

As introductions go, Alec had been hoping to make a more serious, professional impression.  However, he couldn’t quite regret making an idiot of himself as the laugh that had escaped Magnus was something he’d be replaying for the rest of the day. 

“That’s just what a spy would say,” Magnus had winked.  “I think I’ll keep an eye on you…,” his eyes had darted to Alec’s chest where his lanyard sat, “Alexander.” 

Alec had never before like being called Alexander but the way Magnus had said it, low and articulate, had made him gulp.  Magnus had left then but it certainly hadn’t been the last time Alec saw him. 

Every week, sometimes twice if he was lucky, Magnus would be down there and each time, the conversations got a longer and longer, especially when Magnus arrived when Alec was on his break.  Logically, Alec knew that this was something Magnus did with everyone, he was just being a kind boss, but Magnus had the ability to make Alec feel like he was the only person in the room.  He remembered the little things Alec let slip, like how Izzy was nervous about asking Simon to move in with her and how his little brother Max was begging him to see the latest romantic drama movie with him since they’re mother refused to take him, insisting it was too ‘girly’.  And he even seemed truly invested in what Alec had to say, asking him questions, offering him suggestions to help.  This, however, would have been bearable and definitely not torture if it hadn’t been for the fact that Magnus was a shameless flirter.  Now, Alec knew he flirted with everyone, that it was just his personality, but even so he became a stuttering mess every time it happened, which was _often_. 

Alec even had his number, something to this day he still didn’t understand how he got.  All he remembered was that one day; he’d been half asleep by the coffee machine after a night spent arguing with Maryse over the fact Alec _had_ taken Max to see that movie and Magnus had arrived just in time to save him from spilling hot coffee over his hand.  Even in his sleep-deprived state, the feeling of Magnus’ hand on his own had sent Alec’s brain into overdrive and this is where the memory got hazy.  He remembered nodding a lot to things Magnus had said and then almost as if by magic, Magnus had his phone and was putting his number in it.  He was certain there was a perfectly reasonable, innocent explanation for it, it was probably Magnus’ work number and he gave it to all his employees, but it always made Alec’s breath catch when he saw it.  Knowing that he could just call Magnus whenever he wanted…Alec never would but it allowed for a nice fantasy.

It was Magnus’ number that Alec was staring at while he was supposed to be helping Izzy get ready for her birthday do.  It was at the newest club that had opened up, Pandemonium, and Izzy had forced him over to hers beforehand to ensure he actually turned up. 

“Brother, did you even hear me?”

Alec startled, nearly dropping his phone as he turned to Izzy who was staring at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. 

“Are you okay Alec?  The drinks haven’t hit you too hard yet, have they?”

“What? No, I’m fine.”

Izzy flopped onto the bed beside Alec, eyeing his phone.  “Got something on your mind?” She asked.  She then leant forward and leered, “Or _someone_?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter Izzy,” Alec replied, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“Was it Maaaagnus?”  She sing-songed, making Alec cringe.  Izzy had never been supposed to find out about Alec having Magnus’ number, nor his crush, but it just so happened that it had been Magnus’ contact he’d been staring at when he’d been trying to avoid conversation at Izzy and Simon’s engagement party and Izzy had plucked the devise from his hands.  That, of course, had let to Alec trying to explain himself and ultimately digging himself a hole until he admitted yes, he _liked_ Magnus but no, they were not secretly dating.

“It’s none of your business,” Alec snapped, instantly regretting it when Izzy recoiled, a hurt look in her eyes.  “Sorry,” he sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  “It’s just…you know nothing could happen anyway, what with him being my boss and everything.”

“Please,” Izzy snorted.  “The way things with Umbra are going he won’t be your boss for much longer and even if something were to happen now, you guys are so far away in power I bet no one would even care.  But fine,” she huffed.  “I’ll lay off…what about that guy at the bar last week.  Mark?”

“I dunno,” Alec shrugged.  “He was okay, I guess.”

Alec had met Mark the previous week, during one of his, Izzy and Jace’s weekly meet-ups in one of the more casual bars in Brooklyn.  If it hadn’t been for his siblings pestering and silently cheering him on, Alec probably would have ignored the guy but as it was, when Mark started hitting on him they ended up speaking for over half an hour and Mark had put his number in Alec’s phone, telling him to call.  So far, Alec hadn’t really given him a second thought.  Sure, Mark had been friendly, a bit bland maybe (not that Alec felt he could talk) but ultimately, as sad as it was, he hadn’t been Magnus. 

“You should give him a chance,” Izzy suggested, nudging his arm with hers.  “It’d do you good to get out a bit more.  Get your mind off…things.”

Alec huffed in amusement, rolling his eyes.  “Real subtle Iz.  Maybe.  Anyway, it’s your birthday, we should be focusing on you.  Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“You’re right,” Izzy agreed, chugging back the last of her drink.  “You know, I think it’s time to bring out the tequila.”

* * *

 

It’s a well-known fact that no good decisions are made under the influence of tequila.  It just so happens that this fact gets easily forgotten when one is actually under the influence of it.

Somewhere between shots 4 and 5 of the accursed drink, Izzy decided it would be a fantastic idea if Alec sent Mark a shirtless picture to ‘clearly state his interest’.  Alec, still feeling guilty at snapping at Izzy on her birthday and his inhibitions _greatly_ lowered, agreed. 

And of course, Izzy suggested it right before they left when their cab was already waiting for them so it was a rushed affair.  Alec practically ripped off his shirt and Izzy, using time they did not have, circled him critically in an attempt to get the best angle (‘I’m just copying you brother, imitation is the greatest form of flattery!’).  Once snapped, Alec tugged his shirt back on and took back his phone to send the picture.  However, just before putting his phone away, Alec in his infinite drunken wisdom thought he might as well go all out and tacked on a ‘Like what you see? ;)’ underneath. 

Thrilled with Alec’s spontaneous gift to her, Izzy dragged Alec outside and so preoccupied with surviving the club, the picture instantly disappeared from his mind.

* * *

Fortunately for Alec, he had all of Sunday to recover from his extraordinary hangover.  Also fortunately, there were no new messages when he woke up at early afternoon meaning that he didn’t have to face the embarrassment a reply would have given him. And so, after swearing off tequila for the third time in his life and resolving to never send a picture like that again, Alec gathered the energy to get out of bed and go about his day as usual. It was only on Monday morning, when Alec was getting his 10.30 am coffee that he thought he ought to check that the message even sent because if it hadn’t, he needed to erase all evidence of it.

Alec took a sip of his coffee as he tapped on the message inbox and nearly spat it back out again at the sight that greeted him.  He had to be dreaming, hallucinating, because that…that wasn’t Mark’s name at the top.  Alec blinked a few times, even put down his coffee to pinch himself, but nothing changed.  It still wasn’t Mark’s name. 

It was Magnus’. 

He’d sent the message to Magnus Bane.  _He’d sent a flirty shirtless picture to his boss._ And that meant the reason there hadn’t been a response was because it was his work phone so he wouldn’t have seen it until he got to work.  Which was today.  Which meant that by this point Magnus probably _had_ seen it. 

Alec felt very close to hyperventilating and his panic made a few of his colleges look over curiously.  Alec paid them no mind, however; he was too busy willing the floor to swallow him whole.  He was going to get fired for misconduct.  God, what if a newspaper found out?  They were always looking for more stories on Magnus.

Except maybe…maybe Magnus would do nothing.  He was nice, a great boss, so maybe he wouldn’t care?  If Alec explained it was an accident then perhaps he’d just laugh it off? 

Alec took a deep, steadying breath. If he just carried on his day as normal then maybe everything _would_ remain the same.  With a sigh, he took a look at his freshly brewed coffee and even though he normally needed it to get through the rest of the day, he ended up pouring it down the sink. 

No need to agitate his already frayed nerves. 

* * *

 

Somehow, Alec survived the day.  Apart from nearly sending a document clearly labelled ‘IMPORTANT’ to the shredder, it had been completely average.  Magnus hadn’t come down, he hadn’t received an angry text and no one had come to tell him he was fired.  Despite all this, he’d spent the day feeling like he was teetering on a precipice and so when the clock finally hit 5, he felt more exhausted than usual.  His relief was short lived though because just as Alec was about to clock out a voice called his name, freezing him in his tracks. 

“Alexander Lightwood?”

Slowly, Alec swivelled until he was facing an unfamiliar woman.  She looked friendly enough but Alec knew looks could be deceiving. 

“That’s you, isn’t it?” She clarified and Alec nodded; his throat dryer than sandpaper. 

“Ah good.  Magnus would like to see you before you leave, if that’s alright.  Though, he did say if you desperately needed to leave it could wait.”

This was it; Alec thought numbly, this was the end of his relatively short-lived career.  Surely it couldn’t be difficult to find an equally well-paying job, he tried to console himself.  Perhaps, if he grovelled enough, he’d be allowed to work with his parents again. 

Alec wasn’t sure what he was more terrified of, being humiliated and fired by Magnus or the prospect of having to face his parents. 

“Mr Lightwood?”  

“Um, yeah,” Alec rasped, clearing his throat after. “Now…now is fine.”  He might as well get it over and done with.  If he didn’t, there was no way he’d be sleeping that night. 

“Alright then, please, follow me,” the woman smiled and surely that was just cruel, smiling at him before he was about to be fired, as if he wasn’t about the experience the most mortifying moment of his life.  Alec tucked his card away and followed the woman to the elevator where she pressed the button for the top floor.  She led him through a long corridor full of expensive pieces of art before stopping outside a door, the name Magnus Bane in shining gold on it. 

“No need to look to worried,” she said conspiratorially, as if she were privy to some grand secret that Alec was in on.  “I’ll leave you to it.  You can head straight on in.”

Alec waited until the woman had left to have a minor freak out.  He brushed the hair out of his face nervously, took one long, shaky drag of air and despite being told he could go straight in, Alec couldn’t help but knock, only opening the door when Magnus called him in. 

“Ah, Alexander.  I thought I told Catrina that you didn’t need to knock.  Well, never mind.  Please, take a seat.”

Alec tentatively made his way towards the desk, taking in the office which was unlike any he had ever seen before.  The walls were painted a light cream, the carpet a deep maroon that matched the plants which lined the room.  These weren’t just your average office plants though; they were winding, exotic flora which had to be real as Alec could detect a subtle, floral scent.  The most stunning thing of it all, however, was the far wall which was entirely made of glass, showing the illuminated city in all its glory. 

Alec had to tear his gaze from the view to the equally stunning one of Magnus sat opposite him.  Well, he supposed, if he was about to be fired then there were certainly worst sights to leave on.  Magnus’ hair was spiked as usual, the tips sparkling blue and they matched the colour of his far too loose, far too see-through shirt which was unbuttoned enough that Alec could see a few necklaces dangling tantalisingly against his firm, toned chest. 

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing you up here,” Magnus said apologetically and it was then that Alec noticed with more than a little confusion that there were two wine glasses in front of them and Magnus was bringing out a bottle.  “But I have to work late tonight and I really didn’t want to put this off.  Is red alright?”

Alec could only nod dumbly as Magnus unscrewed the cap and watch as he filled Alec’s glass.   This was the weirdest sacking ever, he thought absent-mindedly.  Was Magnus trying to soften the blow with alcohol? 

“So, I presume you know why you’re here?” Magnus asked as he filled his own glass. 

Alec winced.  No point beating around the bush, he guessed.  “Because I accidently sent you a shirtless picture?”

Magnus froze.  “Accidently?”

“I swear; I never would have sent that on purpose.  I’m really not that unprofessional.  I totally get you wanting to fire me and-”

“Wait a moment.”  Magnus held out a hand, halting Alec’s spew of words.  He carefully put down the bottle.  “Ignoring the fact I hadn’t realised it was an accident, you think I brought you here to fire you?”

“Uh you…didn’t?”

Was this some sort of joke?  Was he on a prank show? Magnus did look amused, the corners of his lips were definitely twitching…but he also seemed genuinely puzzled.

“If I’m going to be honest Alexander, I asked you up here for a date. Of course, um,” Magnus cringed looking at the wine distastefully, “I realise that now makes _me_ the unprofessional one and I completely understand if you want to resign.” 

There had to be something wrong with his hearing because there was no way Magnus just said he brought Alec here for a date.  But then, now he mentioned it, the room _was_ especially dim and the wine made a lot more sense.  Except, no, actually it still didn’t make sense because this sort of thing didn’t happen, especially not to guys like Alec.   

“Apologies, Mr. Lightwood.  I can see I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Magnus said, breaking Alec out of his thoughts and was it Alec’s imagination or did Magnus look…disappointed?

“You haven’t,” Alec blurted out.  “I just…you really asked me up here for a date?”

“Well, it was more an opportunity to speak outside of work hours.  A real date I would have done properly with a nice restaurant but I’m quite the impatient man and I work late most nights so…”

Alec could hardly dare to believe it.  Magnus was serious.  He was in one of those rom-coms Izzy ‘forced’ him to watch.

Yet even so, Alec was still struggling to believe that out of all the people Magnus could have his pick from, he’d chosen Alec; stuttering, inexperienced Alec. 

“Why me?”  He had to ask, startled when Magnus’ eyebrows shot up.  “I mean, I didn’t think you were interested,” he tried to explain but Magnus didn’t look any less bewildered. 

“You didn’t think I was interested?”  Magnus repeated slowly, his forehead crinkled in confusion.  “You don’t think I flirt with all my employees, do you?  Or give them all my number?”

Alec could feel his cheeks heat.  So, it hadn’t been a work number?

“…No?”

Magnus’ palm covered his mouth, his eyes crinkled in bemusement.  He stared at Alec for a few moments before letting his hand drop, revealing a soft smile.  “While I concede I am quite flirtatious in nature, I honestly thought you knew you were different.  Did you never realise that I always spent the longest time speaking with you?  Why, the only reason I spoke to everyone else was so it didn’t look so strange and you weren’t given a hard time about it.  Yes, you might have first caught my interest because of your name and the fact you are _devastatingly_ handsome but once we began to talk more I realised there is so much more to you than a pretty face Alexander.  Your love for your family, your passion for photography, the way you flush at the littlest of things…I was smitten fairly quickly.  To get that picture from you, it surprised me in a most delightful way.  But, uh,” Magnus coughed, his own cheeks staining pink.  “I know I really shouldn’t be saying this sort of thing to you, especially since this whole incident has been a misunderstanding.  Highly irresponsible of me.  I’ll just um.”  Magnus jumped out of his seat, heading for the door and looking ready to show Alec out. 

After hearing everything Magnus just said, Alec wouldn’t be leaving unless he was forced to.  If this was a rom-com then he was in the climax and Alec wasn’t about to waste the opportunity that had been presented to him.

“Wait, Mr. Bane…Magnus.”  Alec got out of his own seat and pushed the door closed again, standing only a hairs width away from the other man.  He dared to put a hand on Magnus’s elbow.  “While it _was_ an honest mistake, sending you that picture, I actually…I really like you too.”

Magnus’ eyes sparkled yellow in the reflection of the city lights, enticing Alec further in.  “You do?”  He asked hopefully and Alec couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading on his face.

“Yeah, I do.  I just didn’t realise you liked me like that too.  I kinda thought you were just being a good boss.”

“Well, I do like to think of myself as a very generous employer,” Magnus smirked, drawing Alec in closer.  His perfectly manicured hands rested lightly on Alec’s hips, causing a shiver to run down his spine.  “Is this okay?”

“Definitely,” Alec fired back, a little too quickly.  He blushed.  “I mean, uh yes.  It is.”

Magnus laughed, arching upwards until his lips were only millimetres away from Alec’s.  “And this?”  He checked, voice low and pupils dilated.  Alec had to swallow to remove the sudden clog in his throat. 

“Yeah,” he whispered and then, before he could overthink things, he crossed the remaining distance between them and captured Magnus’ mouth with his own.  Magnus’ lips were as soft as he’d imagined, the faint hint of raspberry catching Alec’s tongue and while it might have started sweet and innocent, when Magnus’ hand appeared on the back of his neck and his teeth grazed Alec’s bottom lip, it suddenly became a toe-curling experience that left him breathless when they parted. 

“I suppose I ought to ask,” Magnus began as he straightened Alec’s collar, lightly brushing a finger tenderly against Alec’s neck.  “Who _was_ that picture meant for?  I do hope I’ve not just become a home-wrecker.”

“Oh, that.  No, you didn’t.”  Alec rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “It was to a guy I’d only met in a bar last week.  See, it was Izzy’s birthday and I was drunk and she managed to convince me to send him it.  Honestly…it was a way of trying to get over you.”

“Darling you can get on me whenever you want,” Magnus purred.  “But I’m pleased to hear that.  It’s definitely a very happy accident that you sent it to me instead.”  A sly look entered his eyes.  “You wouldn’t happen to have any more, would you?” 

Despite the hung-over promises he’d made, Alec already knew he’d have a difficult time denying Magnus anything. 

“Well,” he grinned, “Maybe I could be persuaded.”

Perhaps not all decisions made under the influence of tequila were bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it consider giving a kudos or a comment! :D 
> 
> (If you wanna chat malec my more active blog on tumblr is Scarlett-Ice)
> 
> Story time: The worst drunken experience I had I blame the tequila (though I probs had a lot of other stuff which contributed). I ended up sending a load of drunken messages to my 'crush' at the time and yet somehow I never admitted I liked him, even though I don't remember half the night. This, in a way, is an AU to my life experiences. What's you're best/worst drunken experience?


End file.
